vidymc_1st_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Plateau of the Jade Plans and thoughts
So this article basically explains to you about the game I'm planning called Pokemon Plateau of the Jade. So you are Brendan's son/ daughter. So basically Wattson died, Brawly joined Team Magma and Wallace is an admin of Team Aqua. Oh and Drake's dead. Replacements: Wattson- Wally (Various) Brawly- Brock (Rock) Roxanne's type- Still Rock, but with 2 Steels Drake- Iris (Dragon) (She's excactly 52) Wallace- Juan (Who'd you expect? This old waiter guy has 2 non-water types btw but he's still Water) And the order changed (what'd you expect for a 20 years later right?) Brock, Flannery, Wally, Winona, Roxanne, Tate and Liza, Juan, Norman So your great grandfather is still alive because he got that give from Arceus' might. And there's basically like maybe 199 new pokemon and the new trainer Davij is the 200th because he's the other guy (shows in the cutscene in "The Order of Reality Cult summoning Mew") And um..... Team Magma and Aqua are joining forces and your grandpappy is there. They call themselves the Ore team. Oh and your grandpppy will join Team Ore very late in the game. And cults! Sorry, I like Pokemon Insurgnce..... haha lol. And Avengers ripoff! Got some of the names from the infinity stones. Sorry. Order of Victory- Victini Order of Reality- Mew Order of Power- Mewtwo Order of Soul- Giratina Order of Space- Palkia Order of Time- Dialga Order of Mind- Cresselia Order of Nature- Xerneas Order of Darkness- Darkrai Order of Death- Yveltal Order of Perfection- Davij/ Sacretrarch Order of Light- Arceus Wow I'm so creative. So the most important one is perfection. Of course Sacretrarch cannot be caught to make up for the "10 y/o manboy catching and controlling God" thing. And the final boss is.... you vs. your great grandfather! Davij will send you the Order of Soul realm to stop the Orders of the Universe to invade all the realm so you get in touch with the dead. You will battle Wattson and Drake, talk to Norman's dad because he has the lost shard in his soul. So he fights you, then gives it to you. And you save the world. So basically the first cult that appears is Order of Nature. They are in Chelleilakk Forest near Rustboro (west). So when you defeat Brock, you realize the east has been covered by a roadblock and so you go to Chelleilakk and you find yourself in a pit. You then find a big building covered with leaves. You enter and then some grunts try to stop you. You find their uniform and disguise that way. You continue and find the highest floor with a lot of trees and some grunts and the leader, Zelkan, kidnapping Birch. They try to start but you go to the front and remove your cloak. Then he calls the guards,and you defeat them. And Zelkan fights you. You win and the grunts retreat. Proffesor Birch givves you HM01 to continue. Please give me more ideas in the comments below. And please tell me if this idea is good or bad. Let me know your opinions. Thank you.